


Не то, чем кажется

by Raznoglazaya, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Betan Orb, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву-2018 для команды WTF Barrayar 2018Жанр: повседневность, юмор, романсКраткое содержание: после завершения ссылки на Илле Айвен и Теж возвращаются на Барраяр кружным путем - через Колонию Бета и знаменитую Сферу. И угадайте, кого они там встречают?Примечание: таймлайн - после времени действия романа «Союз капитана Форпатрила»Предупреждения: упоминание гета





	Не то, чем кажется

Двухлетняя ссылка на Илле наконец-то подошла к концу. Айвен не мог поверить своему счастью: он, в общем-то, всегда понимал, что два года – это очень немного, но они сперва тянулись как самая коварная и липкая из ирисок, до которых оказалась большой охотницей Теж, а теперь вот кончились. 

– Мы же не можем просто вернуться на твою родную планету и жить так, словно ничего не было? – Теж увлеченно паковала чемоданы и уже строила какие-то непостижимые для Айвена планы на жизнь. Тот загляделся на неожиданно подаренную судьбой и темными делишками Байерли Форратьера супругу – прекрасную, фигуристую, похожую на статуэтку из темного дерева и, кроме того, весьма сообразительную и по-джексониански резкую в важных решениях – и не сразу сообразил, что его о чем-то спросили. Теж, впрочем, никогда не сердилась на него за эти приступы задумчивой немоты – в конце концов, немел он от ее красоты, что изрядно льстило, пусть они и были женаты уже не первый год. Вот и сейчас она терпеливо дождалась, пока в карих глазах мужа снова проявится интеллект, и повторила вопрос.

– Если честно, я очень надеялся поступить именно так. Вернуться и жить дальше, – Айвен вздохнул и, уже понимая, что придется пожалеть о вопросе, продолжил: – А что? У тебя есть возражения или какие-то другие идеи?

– Ну, я была бы не против навестить родителей и остальную семью. Особенно Риш, – по решительному и милому разом лицу Теж быстро пробежала легкая грусть и что-то, похожее на ностальгию. – Но понимаю, что ты, несмотря на все дипломатические успехи последних лет, пока не готов снова окунуться в пучину подковерных интриг домов Архипелага Джексона, так что потерплю.

Айвен перевел дух. Общение с джексонианским тестем и такой же тещей он бы еще, пожалуй, перенес, но к Теж ведь прилагалась еще и бабушка – аут-леди… В общем, спокойнее было жить, зная, что в ближайшее время семейного воссоединения не предвидится.

Пока он тихо радовался, Теж продолжила:

– Зато теперь мы наверняка сможем посетить бетанскую Сферу. Я ведь уже говорила, что хочу увидеть ее, наконец, а не только проходить дистанционные курсы?

О да. Она говорила, и разговор пришелся как раз на момент прочтения крайне смущающего письма от тети Корделии. Надо же ей было расписать Айвену похождения его собственной матери и Саймона Иллиана в этой Сфере!..

За время, проведенное в практически почетной ссылке в галактическом захолустье, Теж несколько изменилась. Если раньше она еще пыталась действовать на Айвена традиционными методами, годами срабатывавшими с отцом и другими членами семьи, то теперь, поняв, что Айвен – счастливый обладатель удобного вида социальной глухоты, – глухоты к намекам, – стала говорить о своих желаниях практически в лоб. Дома это было бы немыслимо, но тут неизменно срабатывало: услышав твердое «хочу» из уст обожаемой супруги, Айвен делался практически беспомощен и соглашался. Главное было не злоупотреблять этими «хочу» и не переполнять чашу его терпения, но уж в этом Теж с детства была виртуозом.

Айвен, в общем, тоже довольно быстро разобрался в характере жены – и, как ни странно, его он совершенно не раздражал. Ничего плохого в том, чтобы потакать прихотям супруги он не видел (леди Элис непременно порадовалась бы результатам своих многолетних воспитательных трудов) – благо, Теж ничего кошмарного обычно и не желала. Ну вот сейчас разве что…

– Послушай, я уверен, что на вид Сфера такая же скучная, как на слух, – неубедительно заспорил Айвен.

– Согласись, Сфера Неземных Наслаждений звучит уже поинтереснее, – нежно улыбнулась Теж, вовсе даже и не намеренная оставлять свою идею. – Давай съездим, правда. Нам после этого солнечного захолустья все равно нужна адаптация к «большому миру» и его скорости, так что лучше проходить ее в комфорте и под присмотром профессионалов.

– Но до Беты как минимум четыре скачка, – Айвен прибег к страшному оружию: Теж очень плохо переносила П-В переходы и страдала после них скачковой болезнью в особенно выматывающей форме.

– Я потерплю, – с мученическим вздохом решила упрямая красавица. – Айвен, твоя барраярская консервативная стыдливость очень мила… и крайне неуместна в этом вопросе. Тебе понравится. Если уж даже твоему суровому отчиму понравилось…

Приплетать сюда Саймона было совершенно нечестно.

– Он не суровый, он просто жуткий, – пробурчал Айвен, понимая, что битва проиграна и бетанская Сфера непременно увлечет его в свое порочное нутро. Черт, стареет он, что ли? Когда это легальная возможность предаваться пороку перестала быть желанной?.. – Хорошо, дорогая. Давай отправимся на Бету. По крайней мере, там так же жарко, хоть акклиматизация в комплекте со скачковой болезнью идти не будет.

Теж просияла идеальными зубами в идеальной же улыбке и вознаградила мужа долгим поцелуем. Позитивное подкрепление всегда хорошо работало.

**

На Бете действительно было жарко. Айвен зря понадеялся на то, что даже не заметит разницы: на Илле рядом всегда был пусть и ядовито-соленый, но жидкий океан, здесь же воздух был до того сухим, что им больно было дышать.

Впрочем, может быть, именно эта его особенность и помогла Теж справиться с неприятными последствиями скачков быстрее обычного: в первой же лавочке, встретившейся им прямо в космопорте, она купила несколько бутылок питьевой воды, минералки и какого-то уж вовсе жуткого напитка со зловещим предупреждением «Электролит. Не использовать для орошения!», употребила их не сходя с места и здорово повеселела: головная боль, дезориентация и тошнота тут же отступили. 

Теж никогда раньше не бывала на Бете, но получила отличное домашнее образование, так что знала, как себя вести и что следует сделать, оказавшись здесь впервые. Айвен безропотно позволил протащить себя по магазинам и обновил не только гардероб жены, но и свой, обзаведшись несколькими легкими саронгами. Темно-синий шелковый шел Теж особенно, но не так, как голая грудь, считавшаяся здесь обычным делом к вящему шоку инопланетников-пуритан.

– Хорошо, что парней с Афона сюда не заносит, – вздохнул Айвен, поджидая Теж у киоска с серьгами и глазея по сторонам. – Они и от одетых-то женщин шарахаются…

– Ну и пусть их. Ценители выискались, – Теж наконец определилась с выбором и позволила герму-консультанту вдеть ей в уши нужную пару серег. Айвен, решив, что в качестве дипломата он всяко должен будет уметь разбираться с самыми разными знаковыми системами, будь то цетагандийский грим и парфюм или бетанские серьги, пригляделся и попытался освежить в памяти изрядно подзабытую символику. Что хотела сказать Теж своим выбором?..

Ну, во-первых, что она не ищет случайных связей и вообще замужем. Это бросалось в глаза: на серьгах не было никаких подвесок, что Айвена только порадовало. Во-вторых, небольшие камешки или кусочки стекла, – не разобрать было, – украшавшие серьги, были синими, в тон саронгу, и сообщали, что дама предпочитает мужчин. «Тоже хороший знак», – решил капитан Форпатрил, который ничего против женских шалостей не имел… в принципе. Когда они касались каких-нибудь посторонних гем-леди, например, а не его жены.

– Милый, что-то не так? – Теж подошла к нему вплотную и помахала ладонью перед остекленевшими глазами, прерывая приступ задумчивости. – Они тебе не нравятся?

– А? Нет, все в порядке. Очень информативные серьги и здорово тебе идут, – Айвен с некоторым замиранием сердца поискал в форме украшений что-нибудь угловатое и острое, не нашел и совсем успокоился. Серьги были милые и округлые, как сама Теж – и это тоже что-то значило. В данном случае, что в их постели главный Айвен.

– Тебе тоже пойдут, – кивнула Теж.

– Э-э-э… Мне?

– Ну да. Я же не могу постоянно ходить рядом как передвижной стенд, сообщающий окружающим о твоих пристрастиях и семейном положении, – хихикнула Теж. – Купи и себе пару, и пойдем скорее. Тут столько всего интересного! Как думаешь, мне пойдет золотистый боди-арт?

– Несомненно, но давай на секунду вернемся к серьгам, – попросил Айвен. – Я понимаю их важную культурную функцию, но меня на Барраяре потом из-за проколотых ушей…

– Что? Обратно в генштаб не возьмут? Так ты, кажется, туда на вторую двадцатку и не собирался, – этим своим мягким «милый-я-уже-все-решила»-тоном ответила супруга.

– Нет, в генштаб-то возьмут, хоть и поиздеваются перед этим, но…

– Айвен, милый, не дури, – Теж коротко отмахнулась изящной ручкой с кинжальным маникюром. – Перед возвращением домой всегда можно зарастить уши и забыть о серьгах до следующего визита.

Эта перспектива как-то ускользнула от сознания Айвена изначально, но теперь примирила его с необходимостью расставаться с целостностью ушей.

– Так и знал, что на Бете со мной сотворят ужасное… – пробурчал он. – Ты в курсе, что инопланетники, вообще-то, не обязаны соблюдать все местные условности?

– Конечно, – Теж охотно закивала. – Но мы не сможем влиться в местное общество, если продолжим определять себя как инопланетников. А я хочу хоть на время влиться хоть в какое-нибудь общество. Ты мне обещал.

Айвен только кивнул. «Ты мне обещал» звучало опасно похоже на «Сделка!», а Сделка была самым близким к понятию святого, что существовало в джексонианской культуре.

– Красные. Без подвесок. Квадратные, – принялся он было перечислять герму, но тот вежливо прервал его, поставив на прилавок изящную коробочку с парой серег.

– Ваша очаровательная жена уже все объяснила, – улыбнулся он и потянулся за безобидного вида иглопистолетом.

**

С серьгами оказалось даже как-то удобнее – то есть, мочки ушей слегка саднили, но это с лихвой искупала тут же обретенная практическая «невидимость» Айвена и даже Теж. Если до появления маркеров статуса в ушах на Айвена с интересом поглядывали девушки (и не только) с длинными серьгами, то теперь все взгляды, направленные на него, скользили только по лицу до ушей – и мимо. 

– Знаешь, это даже забавно, – через пару часов прогулочной экскурсии по Силике заметил Айвен. – Мама как-то говорила, что для воспитанных мужчин женщины с обручальными кольцами практически невидимы, но тут…

– Погоди, что это значит? – Теж чуть нахмурилась. – С такими женщинами не поддерживают беседы и всячески их игнорируют?

– Ох, нет, не настолько невидимы, – Айвен попытался представить себе кого-либо, ведущего себя так по отношению, скажем, к тете Корделии, и рассмеялся. – Просто на них перестают смотреть как на подходящих для флирта и всего сопутствующего. Вот сейчас я ощущаю себя замужней дамой в очень воспитанном окружении. Даже странно.

– А, – складочка, наметившаяся было между бровей Теж, разгладилась, когда она улыбнулась. – В этом смысле да, немного похоже. Мне вот всегда хотелось проверить: неужели на Бете правда никто не пялится на твою грудь, если ты гуляешь топлесс? Истинная правда, как оказалось.

– Ну, не совсем правда. Я вот пялюсь, – честно сказал Айвен. Грудь Теж всегда оказывала на него гипнотический эффект, а уж украшенная золотыми узорами…

– Тебе можно, мы женаты, – хихикнула Теж. – Ну что, мы достаточно устали, чтобы захотеть поскорее сесть в шаттл до Сферы?

– Кажется, да, – оценил свое состояние Айвен. – Я так точно.

Рекламный проспект Сферы, который он подобрал с одной из многочисленных информационных стоек, обещал ему доверительную атмосферу, прохладу и отдых – помимо всевозможных развлечений, которыми Сфера и славилась на все обжитые миры. Прохлада Айвена манила особенно.

Шаттлы к огромному развлекательному куполу Сферы отправлялись каждые полчаса, так что долго ждать гостям не пришлось. Уже в шаттле Айвен почувствовал, что расслабляется: играла ненавязчивая инструментальная композиция, пахло кофе и фруктами, Теж, выждав положенное время взлета, пересела из кресла к нему на колени…

Разумеется, именно тогда автоматика предупредила их о скорой посадке и необходимости занять свои места и пристегнуться. Айвен негромко выругался себе под нос, но решил, что они еще успеют все наверстать. Им, в конце концов, обещали неземные наслаждения.

Приемный зал Сферы напоминал сразу стильный гостиничный холл, зал ожидания в космопорте и салон красоты. В принципе, можно было сразу отправляться к стойке регистрации и участвовать во всех положенных процедурах тестирования, по результатам которых посетителям предлагались развлекательные и обучающие курсы – или же терапия, если у гостей обнаруживались проблемы. Теж так поступить и намеревалась, но Айвен захотел осмотреться, выпить кофе – после запаха в шаттле очень тянуло к настоящему напитку – и определиться с дальнейшей программой.

– Дорогой, без тестов мы все равно не сможем определиться, – возразила Теж. – И потом: никто не заставит тебя отправляться навстречу приключениям сразу после регистрации. Тут есть гостиница, даже с бассейнами. Мы можем получить на руки все рекомендации и программы, отдохнуть, поразмыслить и вернуться завтра…

– Ты просто ужасно любопытная и нетерпеливая, – вздохнул Айвен. – Хорошо, сейчас пойдем. Только сначала кофе. Тебе взять?

– Кофе – нет, возьми мне какой-нибудь девчачий коктейль, как ты их называешь, – решила Теж. – Я буду у самой правой стойки.

Айвен быстро разжился огромной порцией кофе с синтезированным молоком для себя и высоким стаканом, полным чего-то сладко-алкогольного и фруктов, для Теж. Разумеется, когда он подошел к самой правой стойке регистрации, там уже что-то пошло не так. Вежливый и приветливый герм в форменном саронге поверх коротких леггинсов пытался скормить комму, вмонтированному в стойку, какую-то информацию, полученную от Теж. Комм поглощать данные отказывался, помаргивая предупреждающими огоньками и тихо гудя, а Теж мрачнела с каждой секундой.

– Дорогая, что-то не так? – Айвен вручил жене коктейль, надеясь на время приостановить падение ее настроения, вежливо поздоровался с гермом и попытался заглянуть в экран. Комм сообщал «Длина строки превышена: ошибка ввода».

– Все не так! Эта машина отказывается принимать мое имя!

– Простите, в нашей рабочей системе, кажется, просто не предусмотрена сама возможность того, что у кого-то может быть такое длинное и красивое имя, – герм говорил и одновременно впихивал в прорезь комма какие-то диски, явно пытаясь скорректировать работу системы на ходу. – Не могли бы вы повторить?

– Акути Тежасуини Джиоти гем Эстиф Арква Форпатрил, – на одном длинном выдохе проговорила Теж, заставив герма уважительно закивать, а Айвена – содрогнуться. «Теж» все-таки было привычнее… и гораздо, гораздо короче.

– Нет, опять не получается. Я приношу вам свои самые искренние извинения, – герм-регистратор был искренне опечален. Он совсем собрался было связаться с кем-то по злополучному комму, чтобы изложить проблему, но из-за его спины раздалось спокойное и уверенное:

– Я займусь этим. А вот у третьей стойки не помешает помощь – там большая компания с Земли.

Герм обрадовано переложил проблему на плечи добровольца и испарился, а Айвен, ненадолго утративший было дар речи, снова обрел его и выдал:

– Чтоб мне лопнуть. Бай, ты что тут забыл?

За стойкой действительно утвердился Байерли Форратьер, непредсказуемый дух-трикстер, которому Айвен был обязан множеством неприятных приключений, двухгодичной ссылкой – и счастливым браком. Только поэтому Айвен никак не мог определиться, хочет он непредсказуемого родственничка придушить или поприветствовать как-нибудь более традиционно.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – безмятежно улыбнулся Бай. – Добро пожаловать в Сферу Неземных Наслаждений, госпожа Форпатрил. Прекрасно выглядите.

Теж настороженно кивнула и вернула приветствие. Когда она в последний раз видела странного родственника Айвена, тот отправлялся на ее родину вместе с Риш и высовываться за пределы Архипелага Джексона, вроде бы, не собирался…

Айвен уставился на Бая так, словно ждал от него недоброго – собственно, так дело и обстояло. Что ж, Бета явно повлияла на Бая к лучшему: он в кои веки не выглядел обдолбанным или похмельным, здорово загорел вдобавок к природной смуглости, оделся (вернее, разделся) по местной моде… Приглядевшись к ушам непутевого отпрыска рода Форратьеров, Айвен только хмыкнул: серьги были словно из разных комплектов: одна округлая, другая угловатая, одна с красно-синей эмалью, другая с зеленой – и обе, разумеется, с подвесками. Что ж, Бай всегда был открыт для нового опыта и удовольствий, о чем не уставал напоминать.

– Серьезно, и гермы тоже?

– О, вижу, ты начал разбираться в местных обычаях, – промурлыкал Бай, уместный в интерьере Сферы как эрекция на похоронах. – Почему нет? В любом случае – только в нерабочее время.

– Ты что, правда здесь работаешь? – не поверил Айвен. – В смысле, ты здесь работаешь? – выделил он нужное слово. Байерли был общеизвестным бездельником, одаренным как фамильной дурной славой, так и фамильной красотой – а еще агентом службы Имперской Безопасности, о чем знали далеко не многие.

– Просто работаю, – мотнул головой Бай. – Риш заявила, что мужчины без определенного рода занятий ей в долгосрочной перспективе не интересны, и у меня появилась одна бизнес-идея…

– И вот ты здесь, – усмехнулась Теж. Решительность Риш была ей знакома. Можно было даже сказать, что она использовала эту решительность как источник вдохновения для своей новообретенной. – Что за идея?

– Создать такую же Сферу на Архипелаге, разумеется, – пожал расписными плечами Бай. – С поправкой на действующие там законы.

– «Легально все, что существует»? – покачал головой Айвен. – Опасная идея.

– Да уж не опаснее остальных моих занятий, – хмыкнул Бай. – Я прохожу здесь стажировку. Знакомлюсь с рабочими моментами, изучаю саму систему, прохожу тренинги, учусь подбирать персонал. Дело долгое: бетанцы учат на совесть.

– Кажется, он даже не врет, – шепнула Теж. – У него акцент пропал. Такое за пару недель не происходит.

Айвен кивнул. С его точки зрения акцент у Байерли как раз появился – чуть гнусавый и тягучий бетанский выговор казался чуждым барраярскому уху. Такой же был у тети Корделии – и так же умел говорить Майлз, и уж он-то переключался между акцентами стремительно, как делал все. Но за Форратьером до сих пор таких талантов не замечалось.

– То есть, ты тут работаешь, но не в том смысле? – Айвену стало здорово легче. Все-таки потомок высших форов, работающий секс-терапевтом, не очень вписывался в его картину мира.

– Уже не в том, – безмятежно улыбнулся Бай. – Я всему успел поучиться, правда. К организации своего дела надо подходить обстоятельно.

– В другой ситуации я бы даже спорить не стал, – буркнул Айвен. – Ладно, как бы то ни было, эта машина не любит длинных имен и не хочет регистрировать Теж. Что делать?

– Эти мне бетанские процедуры, – закатил глаза Бай. – Вы изначально собирались отдыхать тут порознь или вместе? Понимаю, вопрос глупый: конечно, вместе. Но я обязан спросить.

– Вместе, – решительно кивнула Теж.

– Ну и прекрасно, – Бай что-то набрал на комме, и тот заморгал зелеными огоньками довольно. – Иногда шовинистские традиции нашей милой родины оказываются кстати. Извольте, ваши пропуска.

Пропуска представляли собой браслеты со встроенными микрочипами. При поднесении к специальному считывающему устройству они генерировали некий сигнал, который устройством улавливался и расшифровывался. Парный пропуск сообщал «Капитан Форпатрил с супругой».

– Надеюсь, ты не обижена? – обеспокоенно уточнил Айвен, но Теж покачала головой.

– Если и обижена, то вполовину не так, как на компьютер, отказывающийся пропускать меня только из-за длинного имени.

– Если тесты покажут, что вам лучше развлекаться порознь, я помогу оформить новые пропуска, – добавил Бай. – Думаю, такое количество имен позволит обойтись без фамилии в случае чего. Или без имени: «Госпожа Форпатрил» звучит вполне представительно. И снова: добро пожаловать в Сферу Неземных Наслаждений. Желаете ли вы немедленно приступить к тестам или предпочтете отдохнуть после путешествия?

Айвен все никак не мог поверить, что спокойный и деловитый бетанец перед ним – действительно тот самый Бай. Пока он утрясал в голове новый образ любезного родственничка, тот прищурился – совсем по-старому – и добавил:

– Лично я рекомендую воспользоваться возможностью отдохнуть. Местный разврат несколько не того пошиба, к которому ты привык: он требует подготовки и сил, а ты ведь уже не мальчик, да и счастливая семейная жизнь плачевно сказалась на твоей квалификации в этом плане…

Айвену немедленно сделалось легче. Все тот же Бай, мир не перевернулся.

– Ну тебя с твоими советами. Теж не любит ждать, и я тоже.

Бай премерзко ухмыльнулся, но кивнул.

– Прошу за мной.

**

После нескольких часов разнообразных тестов Айвену стало казаться, что кто-то оттоптал ему мозг. Нет, заполнять унылые формы им не пришлось. Наоборот, тесты оказались даже веселыми: то нужно было находить самую симпатичную из невозможных фигур, проецируемых прямо на стену небольшого кабинета, куда их отвел Бай, то определять, какое свойство больше подходит оранжевому цвету, теплота или пушистость, то вспоминать какие-то стихи, то придумывать начало к рассказу, зная его окончание…

Теж и вовсе сияла. Для нее это все уже было приключением – совершенно безопасным, а потому вдвойне привлекательным. Айвен же одновременно развлекался и страдал. Ну вот что, что можно придумать к окончанию «Начинался дождь»? Да что угодно!

Айвен мрачно вбил с клавиатуры «Разлагался вождь» и перешел к следующему вопросу. Хорошо еще, что Бай не стал сам проводить все эти тесты, а перепоручил их специалистам-психологам, парню и девушке, похожим, как близнецы.

Когда с тестами было покончено, Бай вернулся и проявил неожиданную заботу, принеся им еще по порции кофе, коктейля и даже легкий ланч.

– Сейчас они расшифруют ваши ответы и выдадут рекомендации, – заявил он. – Айвен, на тебя страшно смотреть. Что-то не так?

– Ничего, – Айвен со стоном присосался к кофе и повеселел. – Просто никогда не знал, что додумывать чужие истории так утомительно.

– А мне эта часть больше всего понравилась, – улыбнулась Теж поверх стакана. – Особенно те фрагменты, где можно было отвечать в рифму. Вот задачки с делением объемных фигур на сегменты – это совсем не мое.

 

Объемные фигуры показались Айвену благословением после неначатых историй. Чему-то похожему его учили в академии во время курса пятимерной математики, так что проблем с пространственным мышлением у Айвена не было – но он решительно не понимал, как вся эта геометрия поможет психологам разобраться в его сексуальных предпочтениях. Они что, будут определять, сколько человек он сможет с комфортом разместить в одной постели? Или решат, способен ли он, пользуясь навыками П-В навигации, правильно определить точку входа?

Когда близнецы вернулись, неся распечатки и диски с расшифровками и рекомендациями, Бай отошел, не желая вмешиваться. Но ему пришлось: по мере ознакомления с информацией, отпечатанной на еще теплых пластиковых листах, лицо Айвена делалось все более потрясенным и даже негодующим – и это при том, что он успел съесть огромный бутерброд, а сытый Форпатрил – добрый Форпатрил.

– То есть как «не заинтересован»? – жалобно спросил он наконец в пространство. – А чем еще я здесь могу заниматься?

Бай вздохнул и подошел ближе, устроился на мягком подлокотнике кресла Айвена и сунул нос в его документы.

– А, это нормально, – увидев возмутившую Форпатрила строчку, кивнул он. – Это даже хорошо. Ты полностью удовлетворен качеством своей супружеской жизни, потому тебе и не интересен другой секс.

Теж оторвалась от своих распечаток и с любопытством воззрилась на мужа.

– Это… прекрасная новость, хотя я тоже удивлена.

– А ты? – спросил Айвен, чувствуя себя почему-то еще хуже, чем когда он оказался в обществе двух гем-леди без возможности приступить к, собственно, сексу. – Что говорят твои результаты?

Теж быстро пролистнула несколько страниц толкований и перешла к рекомендациям.

– Хм… Мне рекомендуют посетить групповые занятия по ксенолингвистике под гипнозом. И еще поучиться массажу в невесомости у квадди – здесь есть квадди! Здорово!

– Это никак не ответ на мой вопрос, – пробурчал Айвен. Бай закатил глаза и перешел к креслу Теж.

– Твоей супруге в принципе рекомендовано поближе пообщаться с гермами, самой или в твоей компании, по желанию, – сообщил он. – Но ни этой, ни каких-либо других рекомендаций сексуального характера в первых пяти строчках нет – а первые пять самые важные, они описывают наиболее значимые потребности.

Айвен быстро глянул на свои пять строчек. Подводное плавание с элементами квеста «Поиск затерянных сокровищ»? Что ж, после двух лет на Илле, когда он ежедневно любовался океаном без возможности искупаться в нем это, пожалуй, было актуально. Но подводное? С полным погружением в воду у Айвена были проблемы, как и с нахождением в тесных темных помещениях – спасибо клон-брату Майлза. Но, может, в этом и был смысл? Изживание ужасов и все такое… Что там дальше?

– Бай, у вас тут правда есть анатомический театр? – удивленно окликнул он. Бай отвлекся от обсуждения какой-то ролевой игры с Теж, поднял на него глаза и кивнул.

– Есть. Туда обычно водят молодежь, еще не привыкшую ко многообразию форм жизни во вселенной. Часть экспонатов любезно предоставлена гем-леди – думаю, они имеют какое-то отношение к их выставкам биоэстетики.

Айвен вспомнил дерево с произраставшими на нем котятами, нервно сглотнул и решил, что, наверное, этой рекомендацией он обязан мрачному чувству юмора и еще одной травмой. Не нужно было срывать того котенка. И писать про разлагающегося вождя тоже.

– А дуэли в невесомости? Это же опасно?

– Нет. Все оружие безопаснее барраярского тренировочного, к тому же, силовые поля и профессиональные инструкторы предохраняют участников от случайных травм. Забавно, что тебе порекомендовали дуэли. Спокойная жизнь военного атташе не баловала тебя возможностью врезать кому-нибудь в лицо по всем законам чести?

– Не баловала. Но зато теперь… – мрачно погрозился Айвен, и Бай поднял руки, показывая, что заранее сдается.

– Что у тебя там еще? О, опера-импровизация и бал-маскарад. Последний здесь всегда особенно хорош.

– У меня он тоже есть, – обрадовалась Теж. – Хоть что-то совпало!

– Это да, – Айвен глянул на жену виновато и уточнил: – Ничего, что у нас совпадение только одно?

– Ну, мы же два человека, а не один, – рассудительно заметила Теж.

– Тебе очень повезло с женой, – усмехнулся Бай. – Кстати, ситуация с несовпадением встречается чаще, чем может показаться, так что ничего ужасного в ней нет. Сами подумайте: если бы у вас полностью совпадали интересы и потребности, вам было бы здорово скучно.

– Это точно. – Теж пролистала свои распечатки до конца, покрутила последний лист, ориентируясь по карте Сферы, и заявила: – Сегодняшнее занятие лингвистикой вот-вот начнется, и группа обозначена как раз как «Вновь прибывшие». Не хочу ждать с этим до завтра, так что оставлю вас, пожалуй. Айвен, дорогой, ты расстроен?

– Нет, что ты, – Айвен помотал головой. – Я знаю, что ты любишь языки. И радуюсь, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь.

– Сама в шоке. Но наверное, вода с электролитом действительно помогает. Твоя мать посоветовала мне такой «коктейль», – поделилась Теж. – Надо будет непременно поблагодарить ее.

– И со свекровью ладит… – промурлыкал Бай негромко. – Похоже, ты мне задолжал.

– Ага. Задолжал. Увесистый пинок!

– Без руко- и ногоприкладства, я на работе, – предупредил Бай, надиктовал какую-то последовательность кодов на наручный комм и поочередно поднес его к браслетам Айвена и Теж, меняя программу. Все-таки парный пропуск оказался не нужен. – Госпожа Форпатрил, если вам понадобится помощь в навигации и вообще какая-нибудь помощь во время пребывания в Сфере, обращайтесь к любому человеку в форменном саронге.

– Всенепременно, – кивнула Теж, поцеловала напоследок мужа, нимало не смущаясь пристальным вниманием Бая, и унеслась к лифту, махнув копной темных кудрей.

– Вот это настрой, – одобрил Байерли. – А ты похож на стукнутого мешком. Так и ощущается разница в возрасте.

– Я тебя придушу, – пообещал Айвен. – Серьезно. И психологов твоих. Я заинтересован в сексе!

– Да мне-то ты это зачем доказываешь? Предлагаешь удостовериться лично? – захихикал Бай злокозненно. – Кстати, ты прочитай свои рекомендации внимательно, там на эту тему еще много интересного должно быть.

У Айвена засосало под ложечкой. Что считал интересным Форратьер, было страшно даже представить… о, ну, точно!

– Это неправда, – Айвен сложил листы стопочкой, потом скрутил в трубочку, будто это могло стереть напечатанное на них, потом, решив, что чем меньше они мозолят ему глаза, тем лучше, сунул в небольшую сумку, которую неизбежно приходилось носить с собой: карманов-то у саронга не было.

– Увы, правда. И это нормально.

– Да не нравятся мне мужчины!

– А там и не сказано, что они тебе нравится. Нравится тебе жена – что совершенно очевидно.

– Ну так?

– Они тебе интересны. Это немного другое, – терпеливо, как маленькому, объяснил Бай. – Кстати, в форской среде это тоже часто встречается.

– Даже представлять не хочу, – он замотал головой. Бай был воплощением той части среды форов, где «это» встречалось. Айвен не был.

– Хочешь, иначе этого бы не показали твои тесты, – фыркнул Бай. – В любом случае, этот твой интерес в рекомендации не попал. Сам думай, хочешь ли ты его удовлетворять, и если да, то как и с кем. Кстати, держи, – он добыл откуда-то две коробочки с серьгами. – Это на случай, если ты все-таки решишься. С такими серьгами, как сейчас, тебя вежливо, но непреклонно отошьют.

Айвен застонал. Чертовы серьги! Не могли бетанцы что попроще изобрести, вроде точки во лбу?

– Хочешь обзорную экскурсию по Сфере? – предложил Бай. – Тут интересно, правда.

– Похоже на то, – буркнул Айвен. – Раз уж тут есть сразу опера, гипнотизеры, анатомический театр и прочее…

– Здесь есть все, что может понадобиться гостям, – туманно объяснил Бай. – А если чего-то нет, оно очень быстро появляется. Следуй за мной.

Айвен последовал, борясь с желанием запустить в ровную смуглую спину Форратьера злосчастные серьги.

**

Сфера оказалась огромна. Айвен даже не знал раньше, какого она размера – изображение сверкающего купола с рекламных проспектов не давало представления о масштабах, а они потрясали воображение.

– Похоже, средний комаррский купол меньше, – решил Айвен, когда его душевные силы, способные восторгаться всем большим и ярким, уже кончились, а экскурсия еще нет.

– Да, пожалуй, кроме Солстиса, все меньше, – кивнул Бай. – Устал от ходьбы и лифтов?

– Ужасно. Но посмотреть на что-нибудь еще хочется.

Бай уже протащил его ненавязчиво через анатомический театр, оказавшийся скорее интересным, чем страшным, предъявил четырехуровневую бальную залу, огромное пространство – назвать его еще одним залом язык не поворачивался, – где предполагалось наслаждаться оперой, множество странных лавочек и салонов. Из одного Айвену под ноги выкатилось что-то, напомнившее мелодично мурчащее меховое перекати-поле, за которым выскочила хозяйка с силовым захватом. Узнать, что это было, не удалось – Бай ограничился туманным «Это больше для цетов».

– Ну… давай по пунктам. Что ты хочешь увидеть?

– Бассейн, – решил Айвен. – Или где там предполагается искать затопленные сокровища?

– О, там еще и прекрасных дев спасать нужно, – заверил Бай. – Тебе понравится. И это не просто бассейн, это что-то вроде искусственного океана. Небольшого, но вполне достоверного: над ним потрудилось сразу несколько специалистов из тех, что обычно занимаются терраформированием. 

Бай свернул в какой-то неприметный тоннель, явно предназначенный для персонала, и вернулся оттуда, толкая перед собой по воздуху сразу два летающих кресла.

– Да, да, точно как у квадди, только тем, у кого ноги, сидеть удобнее,- закивал он, предвосхищая вопросы.

– Точно, в Сфере же есть квадди и они даже будут чему-то учить Теж, – припомнил Айвен. Из-за переизбытка впечатлений события давностью в несколько уже казались далекими и будто не с ним произошедшими. 

Бай это тоже заметил, а потому подождал, пока Форпатрил взгромоздится в кресло и скомандовал:

– Завтра посмотришь на водные просторы. Сегодня предлагаю сделать паузу и отправиться в бар. Мы давно не виделись, есть, что обсудить…

– Тебе можно пить на работе? – удивился Айвен.

– Мой рабочий день закончился полтора часа назад, – усмехнулся Бай. – Но не переживай, сверхурочные мне оплатят. Я же не веселился, а развлекал гостя.

– Чем докажешь?

– Как это – чем? Тут везде камеры – разумеется, только для безопасности дорогих посетителей. Начальство поднимет записи, убедится, что я честно работал гидом, и поступит по справедливости. Нравится мне все-таки Бета этим своим отношением… – Бай даже прижмурился. Айвен же содрогнулся.

– Так что, кто-то постоянно следит за… за всеми здесь?

– Ну, практически. В гостинице для персонала камеры только в помещениях общего пользования. В номерах гостей их нет только в ванных и спальнях, так что на обеденном столе в гостиной лучше разврату не предаваться… или можешь предаваться, если в вас с супругой взыграют эксгибиционистские наклонности. В баре, куда я пытаюсь тебя завлечь, камер тоже нет – он только для своих. Людям, которые по двенадцать часов работают под наблюдением, положен отдых и возможность спустить пар тем или иным способом.

– О, так там и на драку нарваться можно? – почти обрадовался Айвен.

– Так а я о чем? Ну что, летим?

Айвен закивал.

– Только с Теж надо связаться. Она может испугаться, если придет в номер раньше меня и останется в одиночестве надолго.

Бай, который втихомолку считал, что напугать Теж способна только угроза ядерного уничтожения ее родного Архипелага, и то не факт, понимающе закивал и принялся надиктовывать на комм сообщение.

**

Бар оказался уютным и неожиданно земным. По крайней мере, Айвену сразу показалось, что он на старой Земле – и это позволило сходу расслабиться.

– Ага, почувствовал? – Бай затолкал их средства передвижения чуть ли не в чулан для швабр и теперь улыбался во все сто сорок, не меньше, зубов. На родине или в других местах, где ему доводилось пересекаться с Баем, Айвен такой улыбки не видел – обычно Форратьер портил фамильную красоту лица ухмылочками разной степени мерзости.

– Не без того. Тут… уютно. И даже старорежимно. И что это, джаз?

– Он самый. И никто за тобой не следит… Ну, за исключением абсолютно всех работников и посетителей, потому что ты – новое лицо, – Бай помахал сразу всем и представил Айвена как дальнего родственника, заглянувшего в Сферу повидаться. – Заметь, я даже не солгал.

Испытующие взгляды, впрочем, никуда не делись, но теперь на Айвена не пялились, а поглядывали, что он сам счел вполне приемлемой ситуацией.

– Ну, рассказывай, – потребовал он у Бая, когда тот прогулялся до стойки и вернулся с меню, загадочной формы графином какой-то выпивки и двумя стаканами.

– О чем? – приподнял брови Бай.

– О том, как тебя сюда занесло и что ты затеваешь, – рыкнул Айвен. – Я на твою историю про мотивирующее воздействие Риш не куплюсь.

– А стоило бы. Она здорово умеет мотивировать, даже без оружия, – развел руками Бай.

– Еще раз. Ты улетел с ней на Архипелаг Джексона. Вы счастливо прожили там… сколько?

– Почти год. И не то чтобы счастливо. Скорее, насыщенно и интересно, – ответил Бай.

– И когда все стало спокойно, она сказала: «Дорогой, найди себе работу, желательно, в Сфере»?

– Ну… почти. Риш в жизни ни меня, ни кого бы то ни было дорогим не называла. Ты же понимаешь, джексонианское определение этого слово самое что ни на есть прямое: тот, кто дорого стоит. Я достался ей бесплатно, – Бай разлил по стаканам какую-то ядовито-синюю жидкость.

– Ох, я надеюсь, что это не денатурат… – Айвен принюхался к напитку подозрительно, но ничего ужасного не почуял. – Погоди, так что, когда Теж так меня зовет?..

– О, нет. Она очень старается быть… как это называется? Мультикультурной? Скорее всего, она вообще усвоила это обращение из общения твоей матери и отчима.

Айвен вздрогнул и разом заглотил полстакана синего нечто. Ему и так в последнее время начинало казаться, что Теж медленно и неуклонно мутирует в леди Элис.

– За встречу, – запоздало произнес Бай и тоже отпил, с явным удовольствием. – В общем, мне было сказано: «Ты полжизни потратил на ерунду, найди уже призвание или выметайся». И это еще ласково, поверь. В общем, я трезво взвесил свои умения и интересы и решил заняться бизнесом в сфере развлечений… в смысле, в Сфере. В общем, думаю, ты уловил каламбур, – Бай лучезарно улыбался и выглядел до подозрительного искренним. Айвен не хотел ему верить, но верил помимо воли. В конце концов, встреча с бравыми джексонианскими барышнями изменила и его…

– И что, бетанцы приняли тебя с распростертыми объятиями и согласились поделиться секретами?

– Не поверишь, но да. Для тебя это так же удивительно, как было для меня, но… Меня согласились учить, а узнав, что таланты свои я намерен дальше развивать на Архипелаге, даже бесплатно. Видимо, это рассматривается как вложение в культурную экспансию будущего…

– Ты. Культурная экспансия.

– Не я лично, а Сфера. Ну, не веришь мне, свяжись с графиней Форкосиган, – предложил Бай. – Я советовался с ней, когда все это был еще только проектом.

– Непременно, – пообещал Айвен и посмотрел на синий напиток с куда большей симпатией. – Погоди, но если ты учился здесь бесплатно, почему тебе теперь платят?

– Потому что я молодец, – фыркнул Бай. – Нет, правда. Я за год с небольшим освоил все базовые специализации и почти все тонкости работы с системой Сферы. Чуть с ума от многоступенчатых кодов не сошел, но без них нельзя: все, что в сети, зашифровано ради сохранения конфиденциальности. Тут вообще очень многое зависит от работы компьютеров. А я… ну, я способен подменить почти любого, кроме психиатров и секс-терапевтов для самых проблемных посетителей (что, в общем-то, одно и то же в реалиях Сферы), понятное дело, но я работаю над этим.

– Байерли Форратьер – психиатр, – ошарашено произнес Айвен. – Это так же вероятно, как Майлз Форкосиган – топ-модель.

– Не зарекайся, – хихикнул Бай в стакан. – Если уж в далекие земные времена Ганнибал Лектор смог стать психиатром…

– Теперь мне точно надо выпить. И побольше, – решил Айвен.

Выпили они в итоге не просто побольше, а преизрядно. На стороне Айвена был многолетний опыт придворной и прочей официальной жизни, обычно предполагавшей изобилие спиртного и скудные закуски, а стороне Бая – многолетний же опыт разгульной столичной жизни. Несмотря на наличие всего этого ценного опыта, нарезались оба через пару часов практически до невменяемости.

– Где-то в моем номере был синергин… и детоксикационная капельница, – пробормотал Бай неразборчиво.

– Так смысл был напиваться, чтобы тут же трезветь?

– Я… не готов отвечать на философские вопросы в таком… состоянии, – почти внятно ответил Бай. – Но мне завтра работать.

– Аргумент, – согласился Айвен. – А эти… кресла? У них есть автопилот? Мы ж заблудимся!

– Есть, – Бай с трудом поднялся из-за стола, пошатнулся и тут же повис на таком же шатающемся Айвене. С минуту они искали равновесие, в итоге нашли его и побрели за своим летучим транспортом, стоя «шалашиком», благо, рост это позволял практически без дискомфорта: Айвен был на голову выше, но и угол по отношению к полу избрал более рискованный.

К чести остальных посетителей бара, на состояние парочки дальних родственников никто особого внимания не обратил. В принципе, они были не единственными, кто успел набраться, зато единственными, кто решил уйти, не ища приключений.

– Хорошенький, – заметила одна девушка-клерк другой.

– Кто?

– Ну, этот… родственник. Не Бай же!

– Да они похожи, как по одному образцу оперировали. Какая тебе разница? Смуглые, темноволосые, глаза красивые.

– Это же барраярцы, они пластические операции не любят. Они просто похожи. Но Бай – это Бай, он свой, а этот такой… в общем, в моем вкусе. Жаль, что женат и не ищет развлечений.

Девушки повздыхали еще немного и решили последовать примеру барраярцев. Их тоже ждал завтра рабочий день.

**

Синергин, физраствор и глюкоза оказались поистине чудесным эликсиром, не уступавшим по действию живой воде или коктейлю с электролитом, быстро поставившему Теж на ноги. Через пару часов Айвен был уже вполне вменяем и терзался адреналиновой тоской – неизбежным спутником обильных возлияний. Бай, похоже, ничем не терзался и не собирался даже: отцепив от руки капельницу, он, только что не насвистывая, отправился в душ, откуда и вернулся свежим и довольным жизнью. Все-таки у него опыта вечеринок с предсказуемым результатом было куда больше.

– У тебя такое лицо, словно ты виноват во всех неприятностях мира, включая Период Изоляции, – заметил Форратьер, автоматическим жестом повязывая саронг поверх коротких домашних брюк. В этот момент Айвен окончательно поверил в то, что Бай провел на Бете достаточно много времени: сам он с саронгом воевал как при надевании, так и при снимании, да и вообще чувствовал себя голым в таком скудном наряде.

– Хреново, – коротко объяснил он, глядя, как последние капли физраствора отправляются в капельницу. – Надо тоже в душ сходить. И больше с тобой никогда не пить.

– Ага, – легко согласился Бай. – И у жены прощения попросить, и матери написать, сказать, что ее сын раздолбай, и за ум наконец взяться… Это у тебя такое похмелье. Пройдет. Душ в твоем распоряжении. Я пока кофе соображу.

Айвен мрачно фыркнул. Ситуация напоминала ему много раз повторенный за жизнь сценарий, в котором он сам исполнял роль случайной подружки, которой после нескольких крайне приятных часов в постели полагался душ, кофе и проваливать. Хорошо, что у них с Баем никогда дальше взаимных подначек не заходило…

– Еще не поздно, – прищурился Форратьер, став похожим сразу на всех своих родичей разом – и их всех разом захотелось придушить.

– Что?

– Думаешь громко. Вернее, бормочешь себе под нос, – объяснил Бай. – Проваливай мыться, видеть не могу твою страдальческую физиономию.

 

Недоброму совету Айвен последовал охотно: он цветущего (как и не пил!) Байерли лицезреть тоже не стремился. Вот и в душе проторчал минут двадцать, не меньше, поочередно направляя на затылок то холодную воду, то почти кипяток. Рецепт из докосмической еще эры помог: голова, видимо, ошалев от такого жестокого обращения, перестала болеть и вообще ощущаться хоть как-нибудь. Адреналиновая тоска и проистекающее из нее чувство «Я – самый плохой на свете человек» тоже несколько поунялись, так что из душа Айвен выбрался уже вполне бодрым. Эти несуразные бетанские нижние штаны длиной до середины бедра он натянуть еще смог, а вот с саронгом опять принялся сражаться, вывалившись из ванной к вящей радости Байерли, который уже сидел в кресле с чашкой кофе и являл собой иллюстрацию самодовольства.

Обозрев вступившего в неравный бой с куском ткани Форпатрила, Бай протянул:

– Оставь его в покое. Тут все свои, я переживу тебя без драпировок. По правде сказать, мне так даже лучше: вид на твои волосатые ноги открывается уж очень вдохновляющий.

– Бай, опять ты за свое? – Айвен отшвырнул несколько подмокший саронг и плюхнулся в свободное кресло. – Я повторюсь: когда-нибудь я отвечу на эти твои… чем бы они ни были. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как тебя хватит удар от моего согласия.

– Ну, я еще вполне молод и здоров, так что на удар можешь не надеяться, – заметил Бай, оглядывая его даже нахальнее обычного. – И ничего ужасного я не сказал и в виду не имел. Но не мог же я отпускать комплименты твоему новому образу в присутствии твоей же очаровательной супруги? То есть, я-то мог, но в рабочее время это было бы неправильно. А теперь ты сидишь в моем кресле у меня дома, и всякие препятствия несущественны.

– Звучит… довольно жутко. Ты уверен, что работа в Сфере не сделала из тебя какого-нибудь ужасного маньяка? – неловко пошутил Айвен, полюбовался нехорошими огоньками в темных глазах Бая и подумал, что, может, и не пошутил.

– Абсолютно. Я ведь себя так с тобой и раньше вел, – напомнил Бай. – Так что в самом крайнем случае можешь считать, что я всегда был маньяком.

– Еще того лучше, – буркнул Айвен. – Хуже маньяка может быть только замаскировавшийся маньяк. Сексуальный, – зачем-то прибавил он.

– Приятно знать, что ты считаешь меня сексуальным, – никакой другой реплики от Бая и не ожидалось.

– Нет, я… Черт. Я устал от этого разговора, растянувшегося во времени и пространстве, – Айвен вздохнул. – Да, ты очень даже ничего, тебе от предков достались лучшие черты, а худшими ты и без их помощи оброс.

– Нет у меня худших черт, я идеален, – хихикнул Бай. – Но про лучшие по твоему мнению можешь рассказать подробнее, – он оглядел перекосившееся лицо Айвена и добавил серьезно: – считай это частью местной терапии. Или частью культурного кода. Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы рассказать, что тебе нравится. Вот если бы ты говорил о… закате? Музыке? Блюдах? Проблем бы не было, правда?

Айвен помолчал и кивнул. Действительно, сказать: «Закат сегодня особенно хорош, я увидел семнадцать слоев облаков у самого горизонта», – было бы легко. Почему же тогда трудно сказать: «Бай сегодня особенно хорош, я рассмотрел наконец, что у него ресницы растут в два ряда, как у древней земной красавицы-актрисы»?..

– У тебя очень красивые глаза, – признал он наконец. – Но я не могу избавиться от мысли, что они не просто красивые – они фамильные, а это скорее плохо, чем хорошо.

– Из-за мрачной истории большей части моей родни – или из-за того, что ты спал с меньшей частью еще когда она была женского пола? – уточнил Бай, нисколько не обидевшись. Он вообще выглядел расслабленным и довольным жизнью и кофе – настолько довольным, что Айвен поневоле задумался, сколько профессиональных курсов в Сфере он прошел, чтобы достичь такой невозмутимости в неудобной в основном ситуации.

– Спасибо, что напомнил о Донне, теперь мне ужасно неловко. Снова.

– Брось, Айвен. Волнение не меняет будущего, стыд не меняет прошлого. Живи настоящим – в настоящем у меня красивые глаза, – посоветовал Бай и улыбнулся не ехидно, а искренне, как раньше, в баре.

– Улыбка тоже ничего, – Айвен прикусил было язык, но поздно. – Слушай, ты и сам знаешь, что хорош. Мы похожи, что само по себе о многом говорит.

– Есть такое, – кивнул Бай и вдруг поднялся из кресла, отставил кофе в сторону. – Мне нравится, что ты выше и плечи у тебя шире. Ты не кажешься массивным, но выглядишь… основательным. Надежным. И еще тебе идет это растерянное выражение лица. И румянец. Брось, Айвен, я не пытаюсь поставить тебя в неловкое положение и высмеять после. Я действительно хочу закончить этот наш, как ты выразился, растянутый во времени и пространстве разговор.

Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов к Форпатрилу, сел на подлокотник его кресла, совсем как во время разбора результатов теста, заглянул в глаза вопросительно.

– Нельзя так делать, – мгновенно охрипнув, заявил Айвен. – Твои глаза – это страшное неконвенционное оружие.

– Что, как пули со смещенным центром тяжести, выходят боком? – усмехнулся Бай и поцеловал его – без предупреждения, будто даже и не прерывая разговор.

И ничего. Вскакивать с воплями и убегать в сторону ближайшего шаттла совершенно не хотелось. Понятное дело, это был не такой поцелуй, как с Теж – губы у Бая были жестче, и он не уступал, а сам вел, но в остальном было… хорошо.

– Ты на вкус как на вид, – выдал Айвен, даже не потрудившись толком оформить мысль. – Кофейный.

Бай от такого комплимента только глаза закатил и снова потянул его целоваться, уже напористо и требовательно – вроде как, раз сразу не оттолкнул, чего теперь отлыниваешь? Айвен от такого наступления машинально ответил на поцелуй и тут же сообразил, что, наверное, не стоило: с Бая теперь сталось бы решить, что он, Айвен Форпатрил, женатый, между прочим, человек, одобряет такие развлечения. А он не одобряет!.. Ну, не то чтобы совсем, но сам бы обошелся без них и ни о чем не жалел. Да.

С другой стороны, Бай явно знал, что делал, так что, возможно, продолжение могло быть и приятнее, чем Айвен там себе навоображал. Поцелуи ведь были приятнее?..

Как раз на этой мысли поцелуй прервался, Бай чуть отстранился, привычно прищурился и заявил:

– Борьба желаний и принципов на твоем лице – это что-то невероятное. Жаль, у меня с живописью не сложилось, я бы непременно запечатлел это выражение.

– Я тебя сейчас загрызу, – пообещал Айвен. – И вся эта гипотетическая борьба прекратится, – он осекся и не стал продолжать угрозу, потому что быстрые и неожиданно сильные пальцы Бая скользнула по его груди, талии, добрались до спины, кольнули ногтями там, ласково погладили здесь… Это было еще более внезапно, чем поцелуй – и невероятно, чертовски возбуждающе.

– Любишь кусаться? – шепнул Байерли и потянул Айвена в новый поцелуй.

– Не то чтобы очень, – Айвен почему-то посчитал себя обязанным ответить. – Бай, я не уверен…

– Дай мне десять минут? – предложил Бай. – И если все еще будешь не уверен – что ж, значит, оденемся и пойдем пить.

– Нет уж, я с тобой больше пить не буду, – помотал головой Айвен. – Это опасно и чревато капельницами… И что ты такое намереваешься устроить в течение десяти минут? – определенно, любопытство обещало когда-нибудь свести Айвена в могилу.

– Поверь, ничего сверхъестественного, – Байерли улыбнулся ему и облизнул мягкие губы. – Уверен, ты это регулярно получаешь от Теж, так что сможешь сравнить впечатления.

– Так, вот только не надо втягивать в это Теж, – Айвен сообразил, к чему идет дело и теперь разрывался между необходимостью пресечь начинание Бая и желанием действительно сравнить.

– Я сказал «сможешь», а не «обязательно сравни», – Байерли приласкал его пониже пояса и подтолкнул в плечи, предлагая раскинуться в кресле свободнее. – Тебе понравится.

– Бай, я понимаю, сейчас это прозвучит глупо, но ты не обязан…

– Разумеется, я не обязан, – кивнул Бай и медленно опустил эти свои невозможные ресницы. – Но мне бы хотелось.

С этим Айвен поделать не мог ничего. Его чуть ли не с рождения окружали люди, которые умели реализовывать свои «Хочу» любой ценой – и Бай явно отлично вписался бы в их когорту.

Через обещанных десять минут Айвен уже ни о чем толком думать не мог. У Байерли оказались действительно умелые и уверенно-твердые пальцы, с которыми здорово контрастировали мягкие, нежные губы. Применял он и то, и другое самым нахальным, возмутительным и приятным способом из возможных, и сначала Айвен боялся, что Бай укусит его, специально или случайно, а потом перестал. Может, до парочки заинтересованных в его персоне гем-леди Бай и не дотягивал, но уж любую из них в одиночку точно переплюнул бы. К тому же, ситуация с ним здорово отличалась от той, что была с леди – хотя бы никакого антиафродизиака Айвен заранее не хлебнул, вот и реагировал непосредственно и горячо.

– Ба-ай, – позвал он, обнаружив, что терпение уже практически на исходе, а ласки – нет. – Я уже понял. Ты победил. Никто не одевается и не идет пить. А теперь прекрати, пожалуйста, иначе я поступлю с тобой крайне невежливо.

– Это как? – заинтересовался Бай, выпустив ради такого случая свою добычу изо рта и препохабно ухмыльнувшись. – Схватишь меня за волосы и натянешь на себя по самые ключицы? Или ты уже ближе к финалу, так что просто кончишь мне в глотку или на лицо – куда придется?

– Чтоб тебя… Тебе обязательно говорить об этом именно так? – Айвен даже испугался, такой горячечной дрожью в нем отозвались обе альтернативы, озвученные проклятым Форратьером.

– Я же уже говорил – нет, не обязательно. Мне просто хочется, – к неотразимым фамильным глазам, из-за которых Айвен пропал еще с Донной, добавились такие же неотразимые губы, не такие полные, как у Теж, но яркие, влажные и совершенно непристойные. – А тебе просто хочется заткнуть меня хоть как-нибудь, угадал? Есть сразу несколько хороших способов. Выбирай любой, я положусь на удачу новичка.

– Бай, чтоб тебя!..

– О. Я бы предпочел, чтоб меня отконвоировали к кровати, разложили на ней и поимели без лишних изысков, – перехватил реплику Бай. – Так, знаешь, по-барраярски. Ах, я знал, что когда-нибудь ностальгия меня настигнет, но что именно в такой форме?..

– Сам напросился, – Айвен сгреб его обеими руками, втянул к себе на колени, перехватил поудобнее и поднялся, чувствуя, как веселая злость избавляет его от терзаний и мук выбора, оставляя ровно один возможный способ действий. – Будет тебе… по-барраярски.

Напуганным Бай не выглядел совершенно. Больше всего он был похож на довольную ласку или какого-то другого представителя семейства куньих, обманчиво милого и до ужаса опасного. Айвену он, однако, не угрожал – с чего бы, ведь тот как раз с жаром новичка приступил к утолению тоски одного непутевого фора по родине, искупая недостаток умения энтузиазмом и обучаемостью.

Через полчаса мысли покинули уже голову Бая – тот охотно превратился в подходящей компании в жадное до удовольствия и требовательное, но при этом практически безмозглое существо. Он ограничивался стонами и короткими направляющими командами, кусаче целовал, беззастенчиво когтил спину Айвена, когда позволяла поза, а когда не позволяла, просто ловил ритм и исступленно двигался навстречу. С Баем было не плавно, почти не ласково и уж точно не так, как Айвену было привычно. И хорошо – слишком, невыносимо, преступно хорошо.

Закончилось все так же внезапно, как и началось – и вот они лежали рядом в доведенной до полного хаоса постели, тяжело дышали и молчали. Бай в кои веки не язвил – может, устал, может, не хотел, а может, просто давал Айвену возможность определиться с реакцией. 

Айвен все думал, что должен что-то сказать, но… Поблагодарить? Так, вроде, за такое не благодарят. Поинтересоваться, как Баю было с ним, новичком в этом смысле? Так, вроде, все понятно: он не то трижды, не то четырежды кончил, причем в последний раз скулил и стонал до ужаса жалобно и счастливо. Спросить, как они будут дальше? Так, наверное, нет у них никакого дальше, это же Бай – сделал, чего ему… чего им обоим хотелось, самое время переключиться на что-нибудь другое...

– Мне… мне пора, – наконец нарушил молчание Айвен. – Теж наверняка уже вернулась.

– Еще бы, ночь на дворе… в смысле, в этой части Сферы условная ночь, – Бай перевернулся на живот и зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой как воспитанный фор. Отчего-то из-за этого сделалось ужасно смешно, и Айвен фыркнул, а после рассмеялся: Бай вспомнил о правилах приличия. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

– Ничего смешного, я правда устал, – в меру обиженно заметил Бай и тут же добавил: – Но это хорошая усталость. Спасибо за нее.

– Да был бы за что, – Айвен отсмеялся и принялся одеваться. Ему полегчало, но как-то не полностью. Да, с Баем оказалось куда лучше, чем он мог надеяться, но это уже, вроде как, было, сделалось частью недавнего прошлого – а в недалеком будущем ждало объяснение с женой. Возможность скрыть от нее эту эскападу Айвен коротко обдумал и отбросил: он плохо врал Теж, в основном из-за недостатка опыта и желания. – И… в общем, тебе тоже спасибо. Все было здорово, хоть и странно для меня. Но…

– Но ты не уверен, что хочешь продолжать, со мной или вообще, – понимающе закончил Бай. – Это нормально, правда. Вот что, – он снова сдержанно зевнул. – Я не собираюсь давить на тебя или как-то торопить. В конце концов, у меня есть работа. Но я выдам тебе гостевой допуск в номер. Если ты что-нибудь надумаешь, приходи после завершения смены, обсудим. Раньше тоже можешь, но если я обнаружу записку, прилепленную к любому из трех мониторов, я решу, что у тебя не хватило духа сообщить о результатах размышлений лично.

– Ты только что обещал не давить, – напомнил Айвен, повязав саронг вполне привычно – видимо, от потрясения. – Брать на «слабо» – это давить.

– Прости, – Бай снова зевнул, да так заразительно, что Айвен за дверь вымелся, зевая. И к лучшему – хотя бы без прощального поцелуя обошлось. Хотя теперь он, наверное, не отказался бы: целовался Бай очень хорошо и так… многообещающе.

Айвен прекратил зевать и страдальчески застонал, стоя посреди пустого коридора со множеством одинаковых дверей. Он здорово влип и знал это.

***

Теж ввалилась в отведенный им с мужем номер довольно поздно и даже порадовалась, что Айвен решил отправиться в санкционированный загул. Будь муж здесь же, с ним пришлось бы обсуждать, как прошел остаток дня, а Теж не была уверена, что сможет не сбиваться на диковинные языки и наречия, которые роились у нее в голове – и были прекрасны, все как один.

«Пожалуй, стоит записать сообщение для Риш», – решила наконец Теж и полезла в невеликий багаж за шифрованным коммом. Не то чтобы она всерьез думала, что кто-то станет перехватывать ее письмо на родину, но параноики на Архипелаге определенно жили дольше – как, впрочем, и везде.

– Привет, сестрица, – начала она, стараясь выговаривать все четко и, желательно, на одном языке. – Знаю, ты скептически относишься к длинным письмам, но уж придется тебе потерпеть: в трех словах всего не рассказать. Женская часть семейства Айвена была права: Сфера действительно потрясает воображение. Мои бетанские учителя, оказывается, только малой частью своих умений поделились… впрочем, за что отец платил, тем и делились, так что все честно. Прежде, чем ты примешься ворчать: нет, это никакой не разврат. Я сегодня несколько часов провела на занятиях языками с элементами гипноза. Не то чтобы на мою психику было так уж легко воздействовать, но эффект налицо: я усвоила сразу куда больше, чем могла бы во время традиционного обучающего курса. Правда, теперь немного болит голова, но это ерунда. Наш преподаватель – не бетанец, кстати, он родом с Эскобара, – говорит каким-то специальным низким голосом, который лучше усваивается. Что-то про инициирующие обертона он говорил, кажется. Между нами говоря, он не только голосом хорош, так что в другое время я, может быть, и подумала бы о чем-то, кроме лингвистики, но мне не до того. А местные психологические тесты совсем не такие дубовые, как принято дома, никаких «Выберите один из четырех вариантов ответа». Кажется, бетанцы тут здорово обскакали все наши Дома разом. Завтра с утра я отправлюсь на массаж в невесомости с инструктором-квадди, только пока не знаю, буду я ему учиться или подвергаться. И так, и эдак, думаю, будет неплохо. Теперь самое главное. Риш, почему ты не сказала мне, что отослала своего парня на Бету? Я была даже рада увидеть знакомое лицо, но Айвен здорово напрягся, а его и так нелегко было затащить в Сферу. Байерли, конечно, был очень мил и даже повел его куда-то развлекаться, но я знаю Айфена: вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться подводным плаванием и всеми прочими предложенными развлечениями, он будет следить за Баем и пытаться вывести его на чистую воду. Как бы то ни было, я отлично провожу здесь время. Передавай привет маме и остальным. И, надеюсь, твое следующее письмо будет чуть более развернутым, чем обычное «Все в порядке».

Теж сохранила послание, подождала, пока комм зашифрует его для верности еще пару раз, и отправила. Связь в Сфере, как и во всей колонии Бета, была отличная, так что уже завтра можно было бы ждать ответа – с учетом разницы во времени и того, что Риш не дежурит у комма в ожидании послания.

Айвен до номера добрался под утро и совсем не выглядел как человек, который хорошо развлекся в компании приятеля. Лицо у него было до того озадаченное и виноватое, что Теж сразу принялась ему сочувствовать, еще не зная, в чем дело.

– Дорогой, все в порядке?- спросила она, когда Айвен на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить ее, прокрался к кровати.

– Да. Прости, я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

– Все в порядке, я все равно не могу нормально уснуть. Перелет и новые впечатления, сам понимаешь. Языки и гипноз – это изумительное сочетание. Но не бойся, никто не пытался заставить меня делать под гипнозом что-нибудь глупое или оскорбительное. Это даже и не гипноз толком был, а такое… расслабление и полусон, чтобы лучше впитывать информацию, – Теж осеклась, перестала делиться впечатлениями, села в постели и потерла глаза. – Нет, что-то не так. Вы поссорились с Баем? Ты ввязался в драку? Межпланетный преступный синдикат втянул тебя в свои грязные дела?

– Уж лучше бы так, – Айвен вздохнул. – Слушай, на, почитай, и скажи, что думаешь, – Айвен пошарил в сумке, которую чудом не потерял в баре или у Бая в номере, и выдал Теж несколько потрепанные пластиковые листы с результатами своего тестирования.

Теж сделала тусклый оранжевый ночник ярче и углубилась в чтение.

– Хм, – через несколько минут выдала она, – ты никогда не упоминал о своей клаустрофобии. Хорошо, что мы здесь – наверняка тебе смогут помочь. Это ведь, наверное, очень неприятно, особенно когда приходится летать в тесных шаттлах или ездить в лифтах…

– Да. Нет. Неважно. Это все, что тебя смущает? – вполголоса – ночь все-таки, пусть и условная, – возопил Айвен.

– Ну да. Я все-таки предпочла бы знать о таком заранее, – Теж глянула на мужа заботливо и осуждающе разом.

– А о том, что мне, оказывается, интересны мужчины? – обреченно вздохнул Айвен.

– Тоже было бы неплохо знать, но ведь, в отличие от клаустрофобии, ты об этом и сам понятия не имел, – Теж отложила распечатку и села в постели ровнее: похоже, намечался серьезный разговор.

– Не имел. И теперь, наконец, понял, что ты имела в виду, говоря «Люди внезапно узнают о себе на этой проверке такое, от чего очень расстраиваются, то, что они не хотели бы знать», – Айвен помрачнел еще сильнее. Иногда он ненавидел свою память, хорошую, но ленивую. Вот как запоминать дни рождения многочисленной родни, так нет, это не для нее. А как навсегда сохранить пугающее предсказание, так пожалуйста.

– Еще я говорила, что этим людям нужно мягко разъяснить то, что они узнали, – напомнила Теж. – Не уверена, что именно я сумею тебе с этим, помочь, но попытаться могу.

– Слушай, это и без того неловкая ситуация. К тому же, мне уже… гм, разъяснили. Не то чтобы мягко, но доходчиво, – признался Айвен. Теж приподняла брови, сообразила, о чем он, и кивнула, успокоенная.

– Ну и хорошо. Я так понимаю, Бай тебя поэтому повел сперва развлекаться в бар? Традиционный способ расслабиться и переключиться...

– Теж, ау! Барраяр вызывает Теж! – Айвен помахал рукой перед спокойным лицом жены. – Я переспал со своим скольки-то-юродным кузеном и, кстати, парнем твоей сестры, что ничуть не делает ситуацию более здоровой! Ты должна быть в ярости!

– Почему? – вполне искренне удивилась Теж. – Бай выглядит милым, и вас явно многое связывает.

Она замолчала, поразглядывала озадаченного и ярко-бордового Айвена несколько секунд, а потом все-таки сообразила. И рассмеялась.

– Барраярцы!.. – очень похоже на тетю Корделию воскликнула она. – Милый, мир не рухнет от того, что ты можешь забраться под саронг к человеку и обрадоваться всему, что там найдешь.

– Не всему, – буркнул Айвен. – К гермам я не полезу. Даже думать об этом не хочу.

– Ну, жизнь долгая… я надеюсь, – Теж протянула красивую руку и погладила мужа по пылающей щеке. – У тебя будет время подумать и об этом.

Айвен вздохнул и потерся о ее прохладную ладонь. Почему-то от спокойной поддержки Теж было куда тяжелее, чем от предполагаемого ранее скандала и возможного развода.

– Ты правда не сердишься? Я не то чтобы сам понимаю, как вообще на это повелся. Я ведь даже трезв был!

– Будь ты при этом пьян, я бы точно разозлилась, – фыркнула Теж. – Такие глупости нужно делать только на трезвую голову.

Она снова обозрела понурого Айвена и решительно отрезала:

– Нет, я не сержусь. В конце концов, мужья-бисексуалы – это, считай, добрая традиция лучших барраярских семей.

– Не хочу всего этого знать, откуда ты вообще всего этого набралась, – пробормотал Айвен, которому стало иррационально легче. – Но как теперь быть с Баем?..

– Как и раньше, – предложила Теж. – Не то чтобы вы очень часто виделись и оставались наедине, верно?

Помяни черта… Шифрованный комм брякнул чем-то мелодично, оповещая о новом сообщении. Теж немедленно открыла его и замерла, глядя в экран.

Риш была экономна в словах – как всегда. Поэтому и ограничилась только самым важным.

«Бай в Сфере?» – вопрошало письмо. – «Я ничего об этом не знала. Спроси его, что он там забыл, и когда вернется домой. Мне он не отвечает уже три недели».

Теж перевела растерянный взгляд на мужа.

– Так все-таки межпланетный преступный синдикат, похоже, действительно втянул тебя в свои дела? – жалобной спросила она.

– А я знал, я знал, что этот змей врет! – Айвен разозлился – и обрадовался. Эта ситуация была ему привычна и знакома. – Дорогая, пожалуйста, не уходи никуда и запрись хорошенько. Я вернусь к нему и задам пару животрепещущих вопросов. И пусть только попробует не ответить.

Теж, втихомолку порадовавшись, что Айвен делается прежним, кивнула.

– Только не рискуй собой, пожалуйста. Я не верю, что он может причинить тебе вред – но кто-нибудь другой может.

Айвен кивнул, продемонстрировал компактный парализатор, лежавший все это время в той же сумке, поцеловал Теж благодарно и вылетел из номера, окрыленный гневом.

Байерли он застал на том же месте, благо, контрольная панель у двери отреагировала на его руку как и было обещано: Бай действительно предоставил ему гостевой доступ на случай, если он захочет вернуться. 

Змей-Форратьер не спал, как намеревался, а сидел сразу между тех экранов и что-то азартно правил. Выглядело это крайне загадочно и по-шпионски: увидев последовательность кодов на одном экране, Бай переносил ее на другой, одновременно надиктовывая тарабарщину в динамик. Коды от этого сменялись другими кодами, а Бай, убедившись в том, что все сработало, как надо, выводил на третий экран уже вполне нормальные строчки, состоящие, правда, из чуждых символов, угловатых и странных. Вот в эти строчки-то он и вносил какие-то изменения, как с клавиатуры, так и голосом.  
Все это происходило почти нечеловечески быстро: коды мелькали, Бай тарахтел в динамик как азартный, но негромкий спортивный комментатор, но третий экран, пусть его содержимое и не было читаемо, казался подозрительно знакомым: Айвен видел похожую организацию текстовых блоков в файлах много раз. Например, когда рассматривал кандидатуры новых сотрудников консульства на Илле. Или когда формировал характеристики по требованию для адмирала Десплена. Или даже раньше: когда показывал Майлзу через два комма засекреченную часть досье командующего базой на Кайриле… В общем, сомнений не было: Бай вытаскивал из общей сети Сферы зашифрованные файлы с информацией о гостях и, сменив протокол шифрования, готовил их к отправке… кому?

Глянув на воздвигшегося на пороге его номера Айвена, Бай улыбнулся приветливой улыбкой человека, не знающего за собой никакой вины. Загадочные последовательности и символы с экранов, правда, пропали мгновенно, повинуясь короткой команде.

– Рад снова тебя видеть. Если честно, я думал, что ты пару дней будешь бегать от меня по всем учебным и развлекательным мероприятиям Сферы. Приятно знать, что ты можешь взять себя в руки и принять решение так быстро…

– Бай, – даже для себя неожиданно ласково прервал Айвен, – к черту вежливость и танцы. Риш понятия не имела, что ты в Сфере. И почему ты не отвечал на ее послания? Не то чтобы я хорошо ее знал, но, кажется, она волнуется.

Бай мгновенно перестал улыбаться и смерил недавнего любовника очень спокойным и холодным взглядом, будто прикидывал, влезет ли его тело в утилизатор целиком, или придется пихать его туда по частям. Потом красивые глаза на миг закрылись, а когда открылись снова, ничего пугающего в них уже не было.

– Я не хотел втягивать Риш в свои дела, – ответил Бай, явно тщательно взвешивая каждое слово – это было заметно по тому, что говорил он медленнее и четче обычного. – Ей хватает опасностей и шпионских тайн дома.

– То есть, ты прикрылся ее именем, но ей не сказал? Ох, Бай, что сказал бы твой куратор из СБ?

– Что я идиот и раздолбай, конечно же, – Байерли вздохнул и повернулся к Айвену всем корпусом, временно отвернувшись от трех экранов, все равно темных сейчас. – Но я не прикрывался. Она правда велела мне найти призвание. Я-бездельник, кажется, нравился ей больше, чем я-информатор СБ. Я всего лишь совмещаю полезное с полезным.

– А на послания-то почему не отвечал? – Айвен отдавал себе отчет в том, что Бай может ему врать. Снова. Но поверить очень хотел.

– Боже, Айвен, ты вообще читал послания от Риш? У нее эмоциональный диапазон штурмовой винтовки! – вдруг взорвался Форратьер. – «У нас все благополучно. Мне скучно. Надеюсь, ты проводишь время лучше. Риш» – и так больше года! Я написал ей в итоге, что у меня все по-старому, я ищу призвание и вот уже почти нашел, подробности будут, когда я вернусь. Мне казалось, что она поймет: это послание будет действовать до тех пор, пока не придет следующее – или известие о моей смерти. Это ведь в ее духе.

– Ну… да. Но ей написала Теж, и все завертелось. Может, тебе следовало все-таки обговорить с ней детали? Если не истинные, то хоть легенду. Она бы знала, что отвечать на расспросы…

– Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, – буркнул Бай, явно раздосадованный тем, что разоблачение пришло, откуда не ждали. – К тому же, когда я меня отправили сюда, я сам не знал, что меня ждет.

– То есть, ты все-таки работаешь здесь, – обреченно выдохнул Айвен. – Я с самого начала знал, что дело здесь нечисто. Вот как только увидел твою довольную… лицо за стойкой, так сразу и понял.

– Айвен, милый, не переоценивай свои когнитивные функции, – до жути похоже на Теж протянул Бай, и Айвену тут же захотелось съездить ему по лицу – в который уже раз. – Ну да, работаю. И именно в том смысле, какой задекларировал с самого начала: для того, чтобы учить потом других, я знакомлюсь с системой и учусь обрабатывать огромные массивы разнородных данных, которые опасно в незашифрованном виде прогонять через компьютеры. Компьютеры, знаешь ли, легко взломать.

– Чужую голову тоже легко, – буркнул Айвен, который чувствовал себя идиотом. Вопреки распространенному мнению, он еще не успел привыкнуть к этому ощущению, хотя братец Майлз, кажется, делал все для этого.

– Да, твой легендарный отчим… – Бай состроил в меру сочувственное лицо. – Мне его судьба не грозит, потому что никаких чипов в моей голове нет.

– И ты всерьез собираешься организовать копию Сферы на Архипелаге Джексона? На кого ты на самом деле работаешь, Бай? На семью Теж? На другую часть семьи Теж – такую, знаешь, длинноволосую и расписную?

Лицо Байерли вдруг резко избавилось от ехидства, лени, прищура – всего того, что, казалось, приросло к нему за долгие годы и само сделалось лицом, симпатичным и неприятным разом. Теперь на Айвена смотрел не веселый раздолбай без рода и племени, а несколько потрепанный жизнью, но сохранивший достоинство фор.

– Ты знаешь, на кого я работаю на самом деле, – вскинув голову, отчеканил он. – Может быть, мое семейство и зарекомендовало себя не с лучшей стороны, но я служу интересам Барраяра.

– О. Да, прости, – Айвену резко сделалось неловко. – Я просто не понимаю, как интересам Барраяра соответствует Сфера на Архипелаге Джексона?

– Ну как же: кому нечего скрывать и стыдиться, летят на Бету. Когда появится альтернатива, на Архипелаг будут лететь те, кому есть, что скрывать. Это же Архипелаг, про него все знают, что именно там и сбываются непристойные мечты. И если сексуальные пристрастия особого интереса для Имперской Безопасности не представляют, хотя и тут есть оговорки, то все прочие… Думаю, тебе не нужно напоминать, с чего начал отец нашего любимого императора в компании моего родича – и чем они оба закончили.

Айвен задумчиво кивнул. Действительно, то, что изначально считалось обычными причудами избалованного принца со временем переросло в изрядную психопатию, стоившую этому самому принцу короны и жизни. Про его любовника и вспоминать не хотелось.

– Ну вот, – кивнул Бай в ответ. – Бетанцы совсем не дураки и не зря так носятся со своей терпимостью. Когда люди не боятся проявлять свои пристрастия открыто, из них редко получаются маньяки – просто потому, что скорректировать их поведение легче.

– Угу. Тетя Корделия рассказывала, как ее пытались… корректировать на родине – и как она сбежала отсюда на отсталый и непрогрессивный Барраяр, – фыркнул Айвен. Бай только руками развел.

– У любой системы свои издержки. Леди Форкосиган ни в одну систему не вписывается: она либо ломает ее, либо системе приходится, чертыхаясь, подстраиваться под нее. С другими, не такими выдающимися натурами, это срабатывает.

– Знаешь, у меня теперь к Сфере отношение будет еще более настороженное, чем до визита. Теж в восторге: ей эти ваши гипнотические языковые курсы, кажется, многое дали, а я не могу отделаться от мысли, что Сфера – это прикрытие для огромной фабрики по сбору и обработке конфиденциальной информации, совмещенной с межпланетной психиатрической клиникой…

Бай неожиданно хихикнул, а там и вовсе рассмеялся в голос.

– Ох, Айвен, устами младенца… Ты прав. Сфера – это действительно огромная фабрика по сбору и обработке конфиденциальной информации, и психиатры здесь тоже есть. Но если бы ты создавал такое учреждение, ты ведь не стал бы честно называть его? Сфера Неземных Наслаждений звучит куда привлекательнее. К тому же, даже самые проблемные ее посетители могут быть уверены, что их тайны не покинут пределов Сферы. Твои, кстати, тоже, можешь не переживать.

– Да нет у меня никаких особых тайн, – Айвен чуть смутился. – А те, что есть, интереса для… твоего работодателя не представляют, думаю.

– Да он и так в курсе. У тебя это на лице всю жизнь было написано, – Бай неопределенно махнул унизанной браслетами из каких-то ракушек рукой.

– Что?! – возмутился Айвен и почему-то вспомнил, что ракушки, дерево и прочие природные материалы на Бете считаются проявлением роскоши. Бай и тут себе не изменил. – Неправда.

– Правда, – Бай заулыбался еще паскуднее. – Очень рекомендую тебе записаться на местные курсы чтения по лицам. Прекрасные, действенные – только жить после них тяжело: вечно ты знаешь про людей больше, чем они сами, и всяко больше, чем ты бы хотел.

– Ну и черт тогда с ними, я не хочу знать про людей всякие пакости, – Айвен постарался не краснеть. Получалось плохо. – Погоди, так ты потому хочешь построить вторую Сферу на Архипелаге, что там эту конфиденциальность соблюдать не обязательно?

– Ну почему же: до некоторых пределов обязательно. Но у джексонианцев все может быть товаром, даже чужие секреты… особенно чужие секреты. СБ, конечно, прижимистая структура, но за важное она будет готова платить – и это будет легально.

Айвен мгновенно представил себе Бая, организующего аукцион по поводу чьих-нибудь грязных секретов, имеющих политический подтекст. Воображение услужливо нарисовало в числе прочих участников аукциона Марка Форкосигана, Грегора и Саймона Иллиана. Картина выходила жутковатая.

– То есть, тебя, вроде как, повысили? – сумел отрешиться от мрачных мыслей Айвен. – Если Сфера – это огромный информационный узел, а ты там будешь главным?..

– О, нет, – Бай отмахнулся. – Я буду на подхвате. Возможно, меня даже уволят за непрофессионализм и сошлют еще куда-нибудь, – Форратьер снова втиснулся в шкуру бездельника, слишком легко относящегося ко всему, даже к императорским поручениям. – Мне всегда хотелось посетить какую-нибудь из планет, принадлежащих цетагандийцам. Говорят, они знают толк в безалкогольных стимуляторах… И Риш, если, конечно, она согласится простить меня за вынужденную ложь и молчание, там понравится.

Айвен содрогнулся и помимо воли посочувствовал цетам. Байерли Форратьер даже без поддержки синекожей «эльфийки» был куда страшнее чумы на оба их дома – на все их дома, если на то пошло. А Грегор, похоже, что-то затевал, раз позволял агенту, и вряд ли одному, вести такую рискованную игру…

– Который час? Ага, полчаса до новой смены, – сверившись с коммом, пробормотал Бай, поднес браслет к губам и продиктовал в него очередную последовательность кодов. – Я оформил себе отгул в счет часов переработки – зря, что ли, копил их? Теперь я совершенно свободен и жажду развлечений. Могу я предложить тебе снова составить мне компанию?

Айвен задумался. Кажется, Теж нормально восприняла известия о расширении круга его интересов, но это в общем, а вот наличие в этом круге Бая на регулярной основе…

– Ну, не нужно так очевидно нервничать и колебаться, – хихикнул Бай. – Все, что происходит в Сфере, остается в Сфере. Это вопрос профессиональной этики.

Айвен подумал еще немного и кивнул.

– Но на Архипелаг я к тебе не полечу, – предупредил он.

– Очень разумное решение, – довольно ответил Бай. – Возможно, самое разумное в твоей жизни.


End file.
